


Brooklyn Boys

by Gatitakukaku



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Profesor!Steve, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Top!Bucky, Veterano!Bucky, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatitakukaku/pseuds/Gatitakukaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simplemente, un Steve profesor cuidando de un alfa Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

De: Sam.

Para: Steve.

—Vamos Steve. En verdad necesito tu ayuda.

Para: Sam.

—Sam sabes que no puedo ahora. Tengo notas que corregir y Winter no está de ánimos.

Sam:

—Por favor Steve, por mi! Soy tu amigo! Solo debes ayudar a organizar las cosas que la clase de deportes dejo y puede irte.

Steve:

—Que las reuniones de ayuda no tiene su lugar?

Sam:

—Si pero el club de música lo necesitan para su competencia.

— Solo será eso y no te molestare más! Que puedes hacer hoy, además de tu caminata, corregir cosas aburridas y mimar ese gato arisco.

Steve:

—Winter no es un gato arisco, solo no le gustan las multitudes.

Sam: 

—Como digas. Entonces, me ayudaras? :)

Steve suspiro con pesadez. Sam si que era insistente cuando quería.

Aun así tenía razón, además de sus caminatas y Winter no tenía nada más que hacer.

Pero para un Omega soltero era una vida normal, verdad? Tal vez debería aceptarlo y buscar una pareja que lo acompañe.

Frunció el seño. De solo recordar los Alfas y Betas que se cruzo en su juventud le hacía olvidar eso de tener un compañero.

Por ahora solo aceptaría ayudar a Sam, al menos eso valía la pena.

Steve:

—Está bien. Iré después de las 9 a.m luego de mi caminata.

Sam:

—Gracias! Eres lo mejor! Y no olvides tu inhalador.

— O — 

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Beta siempre atento.

Después de su desayuno y dejar a Winter con la agradable ancianita que tenia por vecina, comenzó su recorrido.

A las pocas cuadras de llegar al instituto Shield sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su espalda baja estremeciéndose por completo.

Solo fue un poco de viento, se dijo, aspiro de su inhalador, o pudo ser el asma.

Entrando saludó a la distraída secretaria y siguió el recorrido hasta la cancha de básquet. Justo en la entrada estaba Sam hablando con unas personas, Alfas, podía sentirlo.

Cuando los Alfas se fueron Sam se acerco.

—Hola Steve! Llegaste justo-.

—No me dijiste que habría alguien. —Reprocho con algo que parecía un puchero.

—Steve, es la clase. Por que crees que pedí ayuda? No puedo atenderlos y limpiar a la vez.

—Sabes que no me siento cómodo con esto.

—Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, no hablaras ni nada con ellos solo levantar algunas cosas y ya. —Dijo, trasmitiendo una ola de confort y confianza, Sam era perfecto para esto.

—Bien. Espero que esto no sea una venganza por no dejarte ganar en el monumento.—Trato de animar un poco el ambiente.

—Que te hace pensar eso. —Entraron y todo se puso confuso, cualquiera con dos dedos de frete podía sentir el olor a Alfa que había.

Podía contar unos quince Alfas y cuatro Betas sentados en un círculo, Sam en verdad debía querer esto con lo malo que se llevan comúnmente Alfas y Betas.

Hizo su vista a un lado, evitando a los presentes, encontrando el desorden del que su amigo hablaba.

Pelotas, redes y todo accesorio necesario para deportes esparcido por media cancha. El Beta no exageraba con la ayuda.

Comenzó con las pelotas, con paciencia una por una hasta llegar a la más cercana al círculo.

—Hola preciosura, estás perdido? —Un Alfa noto su presencia.

Alzo la vista encontrando una molesta sonrisa, frunció el seño, iba enseñarle a respetar a los demás pero Sam le gano.

—Rumlow, ya hablamos de esto, presta atención o volverás con Fury. —El alfa Rumlow gruñendo volvió a su lugar. —Solo falta uno y podremos comenzar.

Steve aun alerta continuo recogiendo los balones restantes, si quería volver a casa con Winter debía terminar pronto.

Siguió con las redes hasta que unos individuos llegaron a la entrada. Creyó que Sam dijo uno, dos alfas armados en su vestimenta militar y otro mas detrás de ellos.

—Bien, Barnes ya llego. Acércate por favor.

Haciéndose a un lado, los dos primeros le dieron el paso a Barnes.

Barnes, claro. Es el Alfa problemático del que Sam le hablo, callado y siempre alejado del grupo, el ejército lo obligaba a venir por sus ataques de ira y traumas.

Este simplemente arrastro su silla a una punta del circulo y tomo asiento, a Sam parecía no importarle, con calma y paciencia comenzó la clase.

—Como habíamos quedado la última vez que nos vimos, Wade tienes algo que decir?

—Me gustan los senos y las chimichangas.

—Wade no, eso no.

Steve continuo con su trabajo, hasta sentir otra vez esa sensación con mas intensidad, como si fuego bajara por su garganta hasta su estomago.

—James, algunas palabras que compartir con el grupo? —Escucho la pregunta de Sam algo lejos. Rayos! Todo le daba vueltas!

—Porque sigues insistiendo? —Otras vez el Alfa grosero, Rumlow —El maldito lisiado nunca dice una palabra. Y si lo hace es solo para gruñir.

—Brock, ultima —Pero fue interrumpido.

—Oye, lisiado! Vas a ser algo o que!? —Dijo y se dirigió a Barnes. Este seguía de modo silencioso y estático. Muevete!

PUM!

—JAMES!—Grito Sam.

No esperaron que James atacara con una patada en la cara de Rumlow, quien se levanto rápidamente para devolver el golpe, Sam lo detuvo del brazo pero fue lanzado sin problemas.

—Hau! Pelea de perras, este lugar me gusta cada vez mas. Quien apuesta? Logan? Alguien?

—A mi no me metas, Wilson.—Dijo otro alfa corpulento, encendiendo un cigarrillo.—Para esto me quedaba en la mansión. 

—Salgamos de aquí!

—Rayos!—Maldijo Sam. No podía parar la pelea y cuidar de los demás, menos en su estado delicado.—JANET! LLAMA A CONTROL! 

—Si, si señor!—La secretaria aterrada corrió al teléfono. Debió terminar su carrera de diseñadora.

—Te crees tan malo, verdad! Solo eres un maldito lisiado!—Rumlow logro tirar a Barnes al suelo, levanto su puño dispuesto a atacar pero Steve lo detuvo de la muñeca y doblo su brazo hasta su espalda inmovilizando.

—Quieto ahí soldado, no me gustaría quebrarle el brazo.— Ordeno Steve con autoridad, el otro trato de resistirse pero el agarre era fuerte. 

— O —

Los guardias de seguridad tomaron el control de Rumlow, fue llevado a control y quedaría ahí por un largo tiempo. Sam en la entrada se despedía de los demás y que no volvería a tener clases tan descontroladas como estas, se fueron todos pero faltaba uno.

—Barnes.

Regreso a la cancha, encontrándolo en medio de esta tenso como si algo fuera a atacarlo, observando fijamente un punto. No lo entendía, se acerco lentamente, sin alterarlo hasta ver que era. Steve.

Steve se encontraba en las sillas del circulos, erguido como si le doliera algo. 

—Chocolate...—Hablo Buck en un susurro.

Chocolate? Sam olfateo el lugar, todo era normal, el sudor de los jugadores, el olor a goma de los balones y el extraño olor que emanaba del rubio. Mierda! Steve! Eso era el problema! Esa debió ser la razón del descontrol de Rumlow y James. Que clase de Beta y amigo era, llevando un Omega en pleno territorio Alfa, sabía lo distraído que era su idiota amigo con los supresores.

Pero había otro problema en todo esto, Barnes no tenia sentido del olfato lo perdió en servicio junto con su brazo, entre balas, sangre y estrés cualquiera pueda enloquecer. Para que al volver terminara solo, sin familia y omega que pueda cuidar de el, ningún Omega quiere un Alfa roto.

Mientras Sam sacaba sus conclusiones, con sumo silencio James comenzó a acercarse a Steve, apunto de atrapar a su presa. 

—Steve!—Llamo Sam alertando a su amigo, trato de moverse pero se detuvo ante el gruñido de advertencia de parte de Barnes. Si daba un solo paso mas, estaba seguro que le arrancaria el brazo. Tenia pensar rápido, Steve tenia que alejarse de ahí y descubrir la razón del porque Barnes puede sentirlo tan bien, solo quedaba una explicación y esa era que Steve debía ser su Omega destinado.

— O — 

Steve sentía mucho calor, le faltaba el aire y algo húmedo se escurría por su pantalón. No tenia sentido era muy cuidadoso con sus supresores y aun no era la fecha para su calor. 

Escucho gruñidos de atrás suyo, voltio la cabeza para encontrar al Alfa castaño, James, no tubo tiempo de detenerlo cuando le salto encima, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el. Todo daba vueltas, mientras el alfa lo retuvo con sus brazos y pies. 

—Sueltame! 

Steve estaba nervioso y enojado, se encontraba en celo y un Alfa iba a marcarlo, era su fin. Trato de quitarlo de encima pero era imposible la presencia abrumadora del Alfa confundía sus sentidos. Se tranquilizo para poder ver con claridad a su opresor, ojos de un celeste casi gris y castaño cabello largo.

Este acortaba su espacio, juntando sus rostros para luego bajar, con su nariz comenzó a trazar su cuello, olfateando sutilmente. No supo cuando le dio lugar para que lo sintiera más, solo cerro sus ojos dejando todo en manos del alfa.

— O —

 

Sam observo todo a unos pasos, cuando noto que Barnes solo quería olfatear a Steve se relajo, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que se aparearan ahí y tener que tranquilizar por segunda vez un Alfa. En verdad su fuerza, sobre todo molestos, era el doble de doloroso para sus manos. 

Sabía que James lo odiaría por lo que iba a ser pero al menos le daría tiempo a solas. Y como siempre los cuidadores de Alfas llegaban tarde, esta vez sus manos no resultarían heridas. 

 

— O —

Después de que los cuidadores llamaran refuerzos para controlar a Barnes, Steve con la mayor vergüenza del mundo acepto que Sam lo llevara a su casa, no necesitaba mas Alfas en el camino.

Estaciono frente a su departamento, quedando en un silencio incomodo.

—Steve, sobre lo que paso con James.

—No lo menciones Sam, por favor.—Suspiro. Tarde o temprano tenia que superarlo, pero ahora no, solo quería estar de regreso con Winter, escuchar las noticias en la radio y terminar la pintura de la ciudad de New York. 

—Bien, no diré nada, por ahora. Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo.—Apretó suavemente su hombro.

—Gracias Sam, por todo. Hasta mañana.

Luego de ver el auto de Sam doblar la esquina, fue en busca de su Winter junto al monto de comida para calentar de su adorable vecina, aun no aprendía a decirle que no a los mayores. 

Apenas cerro la puerta de su apartamento se dejo caer sobre esta, hoy fue un día agotador y eso que no dio clases, eso si seria estresante. Aun sentía el olor del Alfa en su ropa, tomaría un baño urgente, de solo recordar sus caricias en su cuello lo alteraba. 

Corrió al baño asustando a Winter en el camino, aunque odiara admitirlo, le encantaba el olor a invierno que emanaba ese Alfa. Ahora es el momento justo de usar el regalo que Natasha le dio en su cumple años.

— O — 

— Por ultima vez, Peter. No, los Nazis no tenían una fuente de energía cósmica o algo parecido. 

—Pero profesor, no es cósmica, es científica! —Dios! Peter Parker era un alumno excelente pero habeces no sabía sacar su cabeza de la clase de ciencias. La campana se escucho en todo el instituto y los alumnos saltan como resortes de sus pupitres.

—Alto, esperen! Recuerden estudiar para el examen que viene, Wanda dile a tu hermano que la clase de Historia también importa para poder aprobar y Darcy te quitare esa teléfono si vuelves a usarlo en clases, si te vi. Hasta mañana alumnos.

Sonreía mientras el ultimo salía del salón, puede ser un poco difícil tratar con adolescentes pero era feliz con que solo aprendían algo día a día. Guardo sus papeles en el maletín y se dirigió al salón de maestros, donde solo los adultos podían estar.

—Te comiste la ultima minipizza! 

—Yo no fuí, te lo juro por lo que me llaman Mark, Thor! 

—Ese no es tu nombre, Clint.

—Nat, no estas ayudando. 

—Es bueno saber que aquí están los que enseñan a los jóvenes.—Dijo Steve caminando directo a la maquina de café. 

—Si no es Capitán América.—Natasha con su sarcasmo nunca faltaran en ese lugar.—Me entere del asalto de ayer, como te encuentras?

—Tu no te pierdes de nada, verdad?—Suspiro. Con suerte había olvidado los sucesos de ayer, hasta ahora.—No tuve un día feliz hoy, Nat. Luego podrás hacer bromas.

—No fue una broma, Rogers.—Se interpuso en su camino.—Como estas, Steve?

Bien Natasha podía ser un alfa en todo su derecho, pero sabía relajarle al igual que un Beta. 

—Algo bien, creo? No ce como sentirme la verdad, es algo nuevo.—Su vista estaba puesta en su taza y el movimiento de la espuma, Natasha solo le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro, tal vez no es muy expresiva como Sam pero sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Cuenta conmigo. 

Al menos pudo tomar su cafe tranquilo, claro, con Thor y Clint peleando por comida, Natasha viendo su teléfono y Bruce con su seño fruncido corrigiendo notas. 

Momento, aquí faltaba algo. 

—Tranquilos niñeras, Tony Stark esta en torre.—Stark y su traje millonario tampoco faltaban. Es extraño saber lo desesperado que estaba Fury para dejar financiar a Tony la academia.—Quién es el desvergonzado que deja granos de cafe en la trituradora?

Si, un día normal como todos los otros.

— O — 

Buscaba las llaves para entrar en el edificio pero no era tarea fácil con los trabajos para corregir en todo su maletín. Al final su vecina otra vez lo salvo de dormir a fuera, luego de una corta charla subió las escaleras hasta su piso. Se detuvo en medio pasillo, algo no estaba bien, dos personas se encontraban bloqueando el paso a su puerta. Se puso serio, esto no le estaba gustando.

—Disculpen, pero podría saber que hacen en mi puerta? —Dijo con autoridad. No sabía que hacían en su puerta pero no lo intimidaban, pagaba sus cuentas y no tenia malas juntas, sin contar a Natasha y Tony.

—Es usted Steve Rogers?—Hablo uno.

—Así es, sucede algo?

—Negativo, necesitamos que entre adentro, ahí le explicaran todo.—Esta vez fue el otro, siempre mirando al frente sin cambiar de enfoque. 

—No entrare a ningún lado, que esta ocurriendo aquí?—Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Nicolas Fury se hizo prencente. 

—Le pedimos que se calme, profesor Rogers. A menos que quiera que todo el edificio se entere de lo que esta pasando.

—No, director.—Dijo neutral, aun tenia un mal presentimiento. Entró junto con Fury, pero antes les dio unas señales a los guardias, todo estaba en calma ademas de su radio encendida tocando balls de los años 40'. Winter en el sillon central de la sala, alerta a cualquier movimiento con las garras afuera, al parecer el director ya conoció a las nenas malas. —Bien, ahora que estamos adentro, puedo saber el porque de su visita?

—Tiene una casa agradable, sabe Steve.—Dijo cambiando de tema mientras miraba las fotografías con su madre.—Es una lastima que no tenga a nadie con quien compartirla.

—Winter es una buena compañía. —Si hay algo que odiara son los rodeos.—A que quiere llegar, director?

—Como sabe, se todo lo que ocurre en mi escuela, como el incidente de ayer, por ejemplo. Me entere que la ayuda para Alfas veteranos tuvo un percance y que uno lo ataco a usted. Barnes, si mal lo recuerdo. 

—Si, pero fue controlado. 

—Bien, de seguro su amigo Wilson le hablo de Barnes, verdad? Es llevado obligatoria mente a las juntas, con lo agresivo que llega a ser muchos quieren aislarlo de la sociedad, pero también a muchos no les gustaría la idea de encerrar a un veterano. 

De la nada saco un archivo y se lo paso. Steve sin comprender mucho lo abrió con cuidado.

Nombre: James Buchanan Barnes. Nª: 709142.

Cargo: Sargento. D.:Alfa.

Estado civil: Soltero. Control: Medicación continua. 

Observación: Sr. Barnes padece de serios casos de bipolaridad y alzheimer, ademas de estres Postraumaticos. Perdida del olfato agudo y amputa....

Detuvo la lectura,no quería imaginar las cosas horribles que tuvo que pasar ese hombre. Ya sabía suficiente con su padre que fue soldado. Pero no comprendía la razón por la que Fury le mostrara estos documentos.

—Como viste, Barnes tiene varios problemas, pero Wilson noto algo importante cuando te ataco. Barnes podía sentirte, algo imposible la verdad pero es cierto. Solo hay una razón por la que el pudo olerte de esa manera y es que eres su Omega destinado.—Termino.

—Espere, quiero aclarar, irrumpe en mi casa para decirme que ese alfa me sintió por que, según usted, cree que es como una leyenda infantil? Esto tiene que ser una broma.

—Cree que estoy bromeado, señor Rogers? —Dijo en tono serio. La puerta se abrió y se escucharon pasos entrando. —Lo acortare, como es el Omega de Barnes se lo dejara al cuidado suyo. Solo tu lo puedes controlarlo y te encargaras de su recuperación y del bienestar de otros.

—De que esta-? —Los guardias entraron justo con Barnes, con una pequeña mochila atada en su espalda y cuadernos en sus manos, este lo vio directo a los ojos cortando su palabras. 

Otra vez esa sensación de cosquilleo y algo como fuego en su estomago, no podía quitar su vista del Alfa. Llevaba una simple camisa roja ajustada, con una chamarra floja y desalineada junto a unos jeans rotos. 

Estuvieron un tiempo así, tanto que Steve no noto la ausencia del director Fury y sus colegas. Hasta que Winter demando atención, molesto con el nuevo individuo, soltó sus garras en la mano del rubio. 

—Emm...Quieres sentarte?—Estaba nervioso, otra vez por el mismo sujeto. El castaño lentamente se acerco, por un segundo creyó que se le tiraría encima, hasta sentarse en sillón de atrás suyo. — Yo...Traeré algo de beber.

Corrió como cobarde hasta la cocina pegándose a la pared de esta. Hay un Alfa en su casa, el mismo alfa por el que no pudo dormir bien y tuvo que utilizar por primera vez un consolador en años. Esto no le podía estar pasando, era Steve Rogers!

El omega que en su adolescencia se la pasaba en peleas con bravucones abusivos y que no le temía a nada, aun con su cuerpo pequeño y enfermizo salió adelante. 

Podía con esto.

...O tal vez no?


	2. Primer paso: Durmiendo juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Comó están? Regrese y con un nuevo capitulo :D Yeeep! Quiero agradecer por sus comentaros que me animaron a continuar pronto (Eso y la falta de Omega!Steve me esta matando!) Espero que disfruten y ya saben, si tengo algún error no duden en comentarlo.

  
Steve se auto controlo y preparo la bebida para Buck. Cuando fue a la sala, Bucky estaba mirando a Winter en una punta del sillón, ambos atentos ante cualquier movimiento. Sin duda una graciosa y adorable imagen que le encantaría retratar.

  
—Aquí tienes. No sabía que tendría visitas, así que veremos que cenar hoy...—Le dio el vaso al alfa, viendo como este tomaba profundamente y tosió evitando verlo.—Hum…Tal vez quieras descansar, sígueme.

  
Tosió un poco mas y lo dirigido hasta el que seria su cuarto. La habitación de huéspedes no era ocupada desde que su madre murió, paredes pintadas de un color blanco cascaron, una cama matrimonial junto a la mesita de luz, un armario y un escritorio con una ventana que daba una buena vista a la calle.

  
Decidió dejar al alfa familiarizarse con la habitación. Saco a Winter y cerro suavemente la puerta. Cansado, se tiro de cara al sillón. Esto seria mas complicado de lo que pensó, aunque jamás pensó que pasaría de viejo soltero a casado por escopeta. Giro su cabeza y noto unos papeles en la mesita de café, lo tomo desinteresado y leyó.

* * *

  
_Profesor Rogers, como estoy seguro no tiene ni idea de como cuidar a un veterano con problemas, asique aquí tiene un listado de las cosas que tu y Barnes deben cumplir._

_*El señor Barnes tiene reunión con AV los lunes y viernes. Ya sabe con quien y donde._   
_*Dos veces al mes tiene que ir a Control, quienes le harán un control estricto de medicamentos y psicológicos para saber si mejora o no._   
_*Tanto a las mañanas y noches debe tomar sus pastillas. Y no es un pedido, tiene que tomarlos quiera o no._   
_*Nada de ruidos fuertes ni descontrol._   
_*Suele tener pesadillas en las noches. Notaras si es Barnes o no._   
_*NO lo dejes solo en ningun cuarto, un cuidador ira a cuidarlo en tus horarios de trabajos._

* * *

  
No dejarlo solo? Un golpe seco se escucho en la habitación de invitados. Corrió hasta allí asustando otra vez a Winter, abrió la puerta alarmado.

  
Bucky estaba en el suelo como una gran bola de músculos rígido. Steve se acerco lentamente arrodillándose a su lado, Bucky susurraba y repetía algo con rapidez, con cuidado lo tomo del hombro y este atacó.

  
Con mucha fuerza, rodeo el cuerpo con sus brazos, en un abrazo estrangulador. Respiraba con fuerza en su cuello, tal y como en el gimnasio. Se dejo, si de esta manera podía ayudar no dudaría en dejar que lo tenga así.

  
Estuvieron una hora, con Bucky sobre Steve olfateando su glándula de olor, relajándose lentamente hasta que la obscuridad llego en el cielo.

  
—Tranquilo, Bucky. Estoy contigo, no dejare que nada te pase. De acuerdo?—Frotaba con cuidado la espalda del Alfa, buscando una respuesta de este.

  
Steve no sabia como lograr soltarse, ya era hora de cenar y Winter miraba desde la cama como si fuera a matarlos o mas bien a Bucky.

  
Con paciencia lo logro y le llevo lentamente hacia la cocina, no podría dejarlo solo otra vez. Mientras calentaba la lasaña de su vecina, con un Bucky mirándolo fijamente desde la mesa.

  
—Espero que te guste la comida casera, la vecina trae siempre algo para compartir.—Dijo Steve, esperando alguna palabra de Bucky, pero no funciono. Sirvió dos platos en la mesa y la comida especial para Winter.

  
Steve trato inútilmente de entablar una conversación pero Buck solo se disponía a comer. Un silencio incomodo se instalo en la mesa, el rubio solo comía lentamente escuchando el tazón de Winter moverse con frecuencia hasta que Bucky hablo.

  
—No me gusta estar ahí.—Hablo con voz ronca, mirando su plato ahora vacío como si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo. Steve se removió extraño en su silla, había olvidado esa profunda voz, la ultima vez que llego a escucharla no estuvo al tanto.

  
—Que no te gusta?

  
—La habitación esa. —Esta vez levanto su vista a Steve y este trato de no verlo a los ojos, agradecía haberlo echo cuando Bucky siguió hablando. —Quiero dormir contigo.

  
Quiso evitar cualquier reacción pero fue imposible, se ahogo con la comida y tomo el vaso que el Alfa le ofrecía, golpeando con fuerza su pecho esperaba no tener un ataque de asma en ese instante.

Cuando levanto la vista hacia Bucky este continuaba con la misma seriedad con la que hizo esa propuesta.

  
—No creo que sea apropiado.—Dijo Steve, sinceramente esperaba que fuera una broma. Se levanto rápidamente y tomo los platos para llevarlos a lavar, buscando una escusa para no ver al otro a la cara. —Tampoco me gustan este tipo de bromas.

No volvería a darle la espalda a un soldado en su vida, mucho menos a uno con problemas traumáticos. En cuanto se dio vuelta tenia el pecho de Bucky pegado a su espalda con sus manos rodeando su cintura fuertemente.

  
—No te estaba preguntando. Dormiré en tu habitación y no puedes dejarme solo.—Susurro en su oído mientras que masajeaba lentamente los huesos de su cintura, relajando de alguna forma todo su cuerpo.

Hasta que perdió el calor corporal del otro y escucho los pasos alejándose de la cocina.

  
Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar tomándose de la mesada con fuerza. Maldijo en su cabeza, era la segunda y ultima vez que se dejaba manipular por un Alfa. Tantos pensamientos confusos había olvidado la nota de Fury.

  
Steve se dio cuenta, si no podía dejar solo a Bucky tendrían que dormir juntos de todas formas. Golpeó su cabeza con la alacena, ahora no solo tenia que vivir las 24 horas del día con Bucky, sino que también tendría que dormir junto a el.

  
—Miau.

  
Winter lo saco de su mundo, mirando desde la mesa con la mirada afilada. Relajo sus hombros y los dejo caer, si quería que esto terminara pronto tenia que ir a su habitación de una vez por todas.

  
                              **—000—**

  
Luego de cepillarse los dientes y ponerse la piyama, camino lentamente hacia su cuarto. Era Steve Rogers, un Omega independiente que no necesitaba que ningún Alfa cuidara de el, repitió en su cabeza y abrió firmemente la puerta.

  
Bucky ya estaba en la cama, aparecer ya dormido, en una punta de esta. Al fin le encontraba uso a su cama matrimonial, su madre le había dicho “un poco mas grande no le hacia mal a nadie”

  
Aunque no pudo evitar sonrojase hasta las orejas con pensar en Bucky como su esposo. Sacudió su cabeza quitándose esos infantiles pensamientos, ya era muy tarde y mañana tendría trabajo.

  
Levanto con cuidado las sabanas y se adentro a la cama dándole la espalda a Bucky, de a poco fue cerrando los ojos para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

  
**—000—**

  
Su cama siempre fue reconfortante, luego de una jornada dando clases y suportar a sus compañeros de trabajo, dormir era la mejor parte descansar bien para regresar con todas sus fuerzas a su rutina. Pero hoy se sintió diferente, mas relajado, libre y acogedor.

  
Como si su cama fuera blanda y dura a la vez, caliente y refrescante, como si fuera otra vez el enclenque que fue una vez en los brazos de su madre en esos días de invierno.

Se refregó con mas fuerza a esa sensación. Hasta sentir algo húmedo frotándose contra el o mas bien, algo duro frotándose contra su humedad.

  
Abrió los ojos, Bucky lo tenia atrapad de su cintura con un abrazo cucharita, ocultando el rostro en sus omoplatos como si nada. Sin importarle si despertaba al Alfa o no, corrió hasta al baño para ver su problema.

  
Su piyama se encontraba empapado y su miembro completamente erecto, aun podía sentir el aroma del Alfa por todo su cuerpo y eso no le ayudaba a su adolorido pene.

  
A noche no lo noto pero Bucky habría dormido solo en Bóxer. Con rapidez abrió el grifo de la bañera y se desvistió por completo. Su macha goteaba de su entrada hasta su rodillas. Pero todo eso fue en segundo plano cuando Bucky entro desnudo a la ducha con él.

  
Había olvidado cerrar la puerta con seguro. Este no decía nada, solo le encerraba con su cuerpo en la pared.

  
—Fuera de aquí, Barnes…—Le costaba hablar sin jadear. Bucky aun apretaba las manos en su cintura, apresándolo con mas fuerza a la pared. Y sin pudor refregaba su duro miembro contra él.

  
—Por qué lo haría? Esto te gusta, verdad muñeca? —Dijo en su oído y comenzó a simular penetraciones con el, Steve empujaba con fuerza sus codos en los azulejos. Aun con la regadera encendida mojándolos por completo, podía escuchar el sonido de las bolas de Bucky bofetear contra sus nalgas.

  
—Ha-a! Detente! Mmm! —Había colocado su miembro por entre sus muslos internos, rosando su entraba. Sentía la dureza y las venas del Falo de Bucky, así como la gruesa punta y el nudo que se formaba en la base. Su pene aun duro sufría con el frio de la pared, hasta que el Alfa lo tomo con fuerza y comenzó a masturbarlo.

  
—Mmm…Vamos, bebe. Se que quieres correrte, hazlo.—Gruño Bucky, mordisqueando y rasgando su cuello con sus rastrojos. No lo haría, aunque su Omega interior gritara por aparearse, su orgullo era mas fuerte. Mordió su labio evitando gemir a como sea.

  
No sirvió de mucho, Bucky notó el intento de resistencia, gruño ante el reto. Aun en movimiento, apretó las nalgas del rubio y las abrió buscando su entrada.

  
Steve apretaba con fuerza sus parpados y labios, su miembro ahora sin atención rebotaba contra en la pared. Hasta sentir el dedo del Alfa moverse dentro suyo y no lo soporto. Gemio con fuerza, mientras hilos blancos manchaban los azulejos del baño.

  
Bucky le siguió corriéndose entre sus muslos, estuvieron hacia así bajo el agua. Hasta que el nudo de Bucky bajo, este peino hacia atrás sus cabellos castaños y salió sin mas del la ducha. No sin antes susurrarle algo a Steve.

  
—Llegas tarde a clases, Rogers. —Le palmeo un glúteo y se fue.

  
Steve, aun pegado contra la pared, solo quedo ahí. Pensado en su orgullo caído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Espero que les allá gustado mi intento de Lemmon ligero? Noce, la verdad no pensaba poner nada subido de tono hasta el capitulo 4 pero me sentí inspirada! V:   
> Díganme si les gusto o no, si? Así ya no intento traumar a nadie :’D

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le allá gustado!  
> Soy nueva en esto de publicar cosas en AO3, si hay algun problema, diganme ;) Hasta la proxima!


End file.
